Watch Out And Be Careful
by SweetLala92
Summary: Melinda and Jim are having the perfect life with their son Aiden. Everything seems perfect until a ghost shows up making threads about Melinda being in danger. Suddenly she goes missing and Aiden, too. Will Jim get his family back?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Watch out and be careful

"Mommy, I need your help. He won't leave me alone" Aiden yelled in the morning as a ghost appeared next to his bed. Melinda stood up and went to his bedroom.  
"What do you want?" she asked sleepy.  
"That doesn't matter… Your son needs to know…" a male ghost in his late forties said.  
"Know what?"  
"That he has to protect you…"  
"Are you kidding me? He is five. How can he protect me? And from what?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. All I can tell you is that you are in danger and your son is the key. He knows how to find and protect you!" the ghost said and disappeared.  
Aiden started to cry.  
"Honey, why are you crying?" Melinda asked.  
"Didn't you hear what he said? You are in danger. Something will happen to you. Mommy I need you. You are the only one who knows how it feels to see them and to experience what the ghosts do. I know that daddy understands but he can't help me. At least not the way you can" he couldn't stop crying. He was very mature for a 5-year-old. Melinda and Jim were very proud of him. He accepted his gift right away and was curious about it. He always wanted to know more. Unfortunately Melinda and Jim still didn't know what he could do. It was obvious that he could see ghosts but Melinda couldn't forget what Carl told her in the tunnels during her pregnancy. (Episode 4x23 'Book Of Changes')  
"Honey… Look, before you were born many ghosts came here and made threads about my safety… And our gift brings us sometimes in danger but as you can see I'm still okay. Nothing will happen to me. Maybe the ghost just got it wrong?!"  
"Alright. But I want to stay with you. I just want to get sure that you are safe."  
"That's cute of you… But it's Saturday and I need to work in the store and you wanted to play baseball with daddy."  
"I don't want to play anymore…" he still had tears in his eyes.  
"What don't you want to play anymore?" Jim came into Aiden's room just wearing his boxers. He went over to him and kissed his forehead. "Morning honey" he hugged Melinda and kissed her tenderly.  
"Morning Jim… We just had a visitor… He made threads about my safety and that Aiden should protect me and so on… Now he wants to come with me to the store instead of playing baseball with you."  
"Sorry daddy" Aiden whispered.  
"No, it's fine. If you want to be with you mother its okay. You know what? If my mom was as sexy as yours I would do the same" Jim told Aiden.  
"Jim… Don't you think he's way too young to talk about girls??" Melinda asked.  
"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot that for a sec but that doesn't change the fact that you are sexy" he kissed her passionately.  
"Pfew… Could you please stop it? That's awful…" Aiden said. Melinda and Jim looked at each other and laughed.  
"Okay, we will stop. You see he's too young…" Melinda said to Jim then she turned to Aiden. "Well, I won't work that long today. If you want you can help me a bit in the store. I need to tidy up the basement."  
"I love your basement… It's like a big mystery" Aiden smiled because he got his will.  
"So get dressed and eat something. Then we can go" Melinda said and Aiden went to the bathroom. "I guess you'll be here alone, sweetheart. What will you do?"  
"Don't know, maybe I'll meet Ned and play a bit basketball with him."  
"Ouh I married a sport addicted man" Melinda smiled and kissed Jim. They lay back on Aiden's bed and started making out. Right in that moment Aiden came back in his room because he forgot to take his socks to the bathroom.  
"That's disgusting. Don't you have your own bed?"  
"Oh, sorry honey, but I love your mom so much that the way to the bedroom was too far for us to go."  
"Just stop it, okay?" he said and went to the bathroom again.  
"That was embarrassing" Melinda said getting red.  
"You know if we hadn't done this before we'd never have had Aiden. I can't think of a life without him anymore. It's like he changed our marriage. Like it got more intense. Like my love to you grew if that's even possible…"  
"I love you more than everything. You and our son are my world" Melinda said. "But that doesn't change my way of thinking about sex when our son could come in every second. I don't want him to feel strange about it because he saw us together. Do you understand this?"  
"Sure I do" he kissed her cheek, stood up and held his hand out for Melinda. "Come on. Let's have some breakfast." Melinda took his hand and went down with him where Aiden was already sitting, having his breakfast.  
"Honey, I'm so sorry about what you saw. But, you know, daddy and I love each other very much and sometimes we can't express in words what we're feeling and then happens that…" Melinda explained to her son.  
"Okay mommy."  
"I have an idea" Jim said. "When mommy and daddy want to show each other what they are feeling they put a hat on the doorknob. Then you know not to come in the room, okay?"  
"Okay daddy."  
"Great, so give a high-five" Jim held out his right hand and Aiden gave him a high-five.  
"Fine boys. Aiden we got to go. I don't want Delia to be in the store alone for too long" she said as she got up. "I love you Jim" she kissed him while Aiden put on his shoes.

When they arrived at the store they went in.  
"Hey you two, what's up?" Delia asked.  
"Hey Delia, everything's fine, why?" Melinda answered while Aiden went to the basement.  
"Well, what is Aiden doing here? Didn't you tell me that he wanted to play baseball with Jim today?!"  
"Yeah, he had a weird ghost today which told him that he should protect me and now he doesn't want to play baseball anymore because he is afraid that something could happen to me. That's cute, isn't it?"  
"Sure it is. But what does he want to do here all day?"  
"We'll be downstairs tidying up the basement. He loves the basement. Call me if you need any help."  
"Sure I will" Delia said. Melinda turned around and went to the basement.  
"Why do you always tell me to tidy-up my room when your basement looks like this, mommy?" Aiden wanted to know.  
"Because I don't want that your room looks like this" she answered.  
"Okay… Where do we start?"  
"I think we should clean them up. Could you please go upstairs and get some water?"  
"Sure" he said and ran up the stairs.  
Suddenly Melinda heard something knocking. It came from the tunnels. She went closer to the hole in the wall. She saw a body moving. Then she grabbed her flashlight and went into the tunnels. There she saw him. He put a bag on Melinda's head, lifted her and took her away. She screamed but of course no one heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime Aiden came back downstairs with a bowl of water.  
"Mommy, I didn't find something bigger to put the wat-" he stopped because he didn't saw Melinda anywhere. "Mommy? Where are you?" but he didn't get an answer. "Mommy that isn't funny. So come out" he said but Melinda didn't show up. He put the water bowl down and went back upstairs.  
"Delia, have you seen my mommy?" he asked.  
"No, I thought she was in the basement with you? Didn't you two want to tidy it up?"  
"Yes, we wanted. She told me to get some water and when I came back she wasn't there anymore…" he started to cry.  
"Hey sweetie, she'll come back. Let's go downstairs together. Maybe she just didn't hear you coming back?!"  
They went to the basement but they didn't find Melinda. Suddenly Delia noticed that the flashlight wasn't there anymore.  
"I think I know where Melinda is" she said.  
"Where?"  
"In the tunnels. The flashlight is away."  
"I'm not allowed to go in there by myself. Mommy says it's too dangerous…" he cried bitterly.  
"Come here, its okay. She's fine and she will be with you again. The tunnels really are dangerous even for your mom but she wouldn't listen to me or your dad if we told her not to go in there."  
"I gotta call daddy" he said and grabbed his cell. Melinda and Jim thought it would be better to give their son a cell phone in case he got into ghost trouble. Then he could call them and they could help him. Now he called his dad.  
"Hello?" Jim answered his cell.  
"Daddy?" Aiden cried into the phone.  
"Aiden is that you?"  
"Hmmm…"  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did anything happen?"  
"Mommy…"  
"What is with her?"  
"She…" Aiden couldn't talk. So Delia took his cell.  
"Hey Jim, its Delia. Look Melinda and Aiden wanted to tidy-up the basement. Aiden went upstairs to get some water and when he came back Melinda wasn't there anymore. The flashlight isn't here anymore. So we're thinking that she might be gone to the tunnels…"  
"What? OMG… I'll be on the store in 5 minutes" Jim hung up the phone.

5 minutes later he arrived and ran straight to the basement where Delia was hugging Aiden to calm him but it didn't work.  
"Hey" Jim said. "Did she show up?"  
"No she didn't" Delia answered.  
"She is fine. I can feel that" he hugged his son. "The last time she was trapped in there I found her, too. So why shouldn't I find her now?"  
"What do you mean with 'trapped'?" Aiden asked.  
"It was before you were born… She went to the tunnels and no one knew where she was. She was in the tunnels in order to help her great-grandmother to cross over. On her way back the tunnels broke together and she was trapped. We got there in time."  
"Daddy…" he cried harder.  
"Shh… Come on, we'll go in there and look for her" Jim said and took his son's hand.  
"But you… always… told me not… to go… in there" Aiden said.  
"Yeah, we don't want you to go in there alone because it's too dangerous. But I know the tunnels and your mom knows them even better. Delia will you stay here and wait for Melinda while we'll go in there?"  
"Sure I will. But do you think Aiden should go in there?"  
"Yes, I think so. Maybe there are ghosts in there which can tell him where Melinda is" Jim explained.  
"You've got a point" Delia said.  
Jim took his flashlight and went to the tunnels with his son.  
"Daddy it's so dark in here. I'm scared" Aiden said.  
"I know, honey. Do you want to go back?"  
"No, I want to find mommy…"  
"Okay. So tell me if you see someone, okay?"  
"Okay" he made a pause while they walked further. A few minutes later Aiden saw the ghost who warned him. "Daddy, there's the ghost again."  
"Which one?"  
"The one who told me to take care of mommy…" he turned to the ghost "Do you know where she is?"  
"She is with a man. He has dark hair and brown eyes. He seems to know her very well…" the ghost answered.  
"Thank you. Is she still in the tunnels?"  
"No, she isn't…" the ghost said and disappeared.  
"What did the ghost say?" Jim asked.  
"She was taken by a man who has dark hair and brown eyes. He seems to know her. She isn't in the tunnels anymore."  
"Sounds like Gabriel."  
"Who is Gabriel?"  
"He is the stepbrother of your mom."  
"Why did I never meet him?"  
"Because he is mean and he tries to hurt your mom. He doesn't want her to be gifted. Or at least he wants her to be on the dark side but she never would change sides."  
"I hate him."  
"Don't say that."  
"But I hate him. He took my mommy."  
"We don't know if he really took her. Let's go back."  
They went back to the store. They told Delia what happened in the tunnels. Then they drove home. At home Jim made lunch for him and Aiden. After having lunch Jim and Aiden were sitting on the couch. Jim took his son in a hug. Aiden seemed to be far away.  
"Mommy" Aiden suddenly said.  
"What about Melinda?" Jim asked.  
"There is that big house. It seems like a villa and there is a huge garden with statues and a way leading to the front door. When you go in there are two stairs one up and the other down. Upstairs is a room with many pictures of mommy, you and another guy with blonde hair. I think it is that Rick guy you two kept talking about. In the basement is a room without windows and just one door. Mommy is in that room. There is blindfold and handcuffed. There are a bed and a chair and a table" Aiden said.  
"Did you have your first vision?" Jim asked.  
"No, mommy told me that visions are ghost related. It's like I saw what happens right now."  
"So mommy is in that room. Is the guy with her?"  
"Not at the moment. But she seems to have bruises in her face. Like he hit her" a tear was rolling down his cheek.  
"Hey, you did great. Let's go and drive to Gabriel. That's the house you're talking about."  
They got up and drove to Gabriel's house.

**Please review… I wanna know what you're thinking about the fic :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Melinda was sitting in the dark. She heard as someone opened the door.  
"Jim? Is that you?" she asked.  
"You're sweet" he said and removed her blindfold.  
"Gabriel, what do you want?"  
"I want revenge. YOU killed my dad and now you have to pay for it."  
"It was self-defence. He tried to kill me when I found out the truth about him killing my dad."  
"This bastard had to be killed."  
"He wasn't a bastard. He was my dad. And I love him."  
"How can you love him? You didn't even know him in person."  
"I saw him and I crossed him over. And he is my dad. How can you say that about him?"  
Gabriel was about to answer as a ghost appeared.  
"What is it?" Gabriel asked fury.  
"Her bastard son is about to come here with her husband. The kid can see where she is. You should leave" the ghost said.  
"Okay. You little pregnant dog" he slapped hardly her face while the ghost disappeared again.  
'OMG, Aiden is psychic. That's what Carl meant when I was pregnant with him.' Melinda thought while tears were running down her cheek. 'He'll save me.'  
"Come on. We have to leave" Gabriel took her hair and went towards to door. Melinda couldn't do anything but following him. He threw her in his car and drove away.

10 minutes later Jim and Aiden arrived at Gabriel's house.  
"Did you see this house?" Jim asked.  
"Yes, this is it" he answered.  
"So let's go inside. Tell me if you see something and don't go away from me. It's too dangerous to do this on your own, okay?"  
"Okay daddy but can we please go inside now? I want to see mommy…"  
"Yeah, okay" Jim said as they were going towards the front door. When they came to it they went inside. "It didn't change a bit. But honey where is the stairs to get to the basement?" Jim asked.  
"Its right behind this door" Aiden said while he went towards the door and opened it. They went downstairs. Jim went first with his son at his hand right behind him. Aiden immediately knew where to look when they were downstairs. He opened the steel door and went in.  
"Mommy?" Aiden asked into the room but he didn't get an answer. Jim switched on the flashlight and they saw that the room was empty. Suddenly Jim saw a note on the floor and picked it up.

_Do you really think I wouldn't be warned by the ghosts about you coming here. Your bastard son might have a special gift but you won't get her back. She has to pay for killing Tom Gordon!__  
_  
"OMG" Jim said.  
"What does the note say, daddy?" Aiden wanted to know.  
"It says that Gabriel brought your mom away and that we won't get her back because she killed his father."  
"I don't understand. Mommy killed someone?"  
"Technically, yes. Her stepfather, Tom Gordon, killed her birthfather. When she found out the truth he wanted to kill her…"  
"What happened then?"  
"Aiden, I don't know if it is such a good idea to tell you all the stories about your mom being in danger."  
"But I want to know it. This ass took my mommy."  
"Hey, we don't use words like this, okay. I know he's not a nice person but that doesn't mean that you have to use this word."  
"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to use it."  
"It's okay. Anyway, your mom asked her birthfather's spirit for help and he threw Tom down the stairs. Tom died and now Gabriel blames her for his death…"  
"I want to find her. What if her hurts her?! Daddy I'm scared…" Aiden started to cry again.  
"I know you're scared and I'm worried, too."  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"Well, the last time you could tell me where she was can you tell me again?" Jim asked.

**Well, comment… PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Gabriel brought Melinda in an old castle. She sat in a room with one small window on the top of the wall so she couldn't reach it. Gabriel came in.  
"Why are you holding me here? I didn't do anything" Melinda said crying.  
"You know why I'm doing this. Not because I like your company because I really don't. But YOU killed my father and YOU have to pay for it. Now stop crying you d**n pregnant dog…" Gabriel yelled which made Melinda even more cry.  
"I didn't… Kill him… He fell… Off the stairs… I could never… Kill someone" Melinda sobbed.  
"Of course. My dad would throw himself down the stairs… Tell me one reason why he should do this?!" Gabriel hit her. Then he punched her into her stomach and ripped off her clothes.  
"What are you planning to do?" she asked full of fear.  
"Nothing. I won't let my hands get dirty by touching you" he suddenly threw her clothes back to her and left the room.  
'OMG…' Melinda couldn't believe what nearly happened to her. 'JIM… FIND ME… QUICKLY… PLEASE…'  
Melinda put her clothes back on. Gabriel forgot to handcuff her again so it was easy. When she was fully dressed she thought of a way to get free but she didn't find one. She cried bitterly when she fell to the ground.  
"GABRIEL YOU CAN'T DO THIS… JUST LET ME GO" she screamed into the empty room. "I just want to be with my son and my husband again. I need them and they need me. How can we live without each other?" she said quietly to herself and pulled her knees into her arms so she was sitting like a ball on the floor. Suddenly she felt something hard in the bag of her jeans and grabbed for it… It was her cell phone.

The battery was nearly empty so she decided just to text Jim.

Gabe took me to the old castle outside Grandview. U know which one. He's rlly mad… Pls help me!! Mel

She sent the message and switched off the cell in case she needed it again and put it back in her pocket.

At the same time Jim and Aiden went to the police station to report that Melinda was missing.  
"Since when do you miss her?" the officer asked.  
"Dunno… My son called me like two hours ago because she went to the basement and didn't return. He and Delia Banks were looking for her but she was nowhere" Jim replied.  
"Is this your son?" Officer Stanley, his name was written on a name tag, wanted to know.  
"No, this is my dog… Of course this is my son" Jim yelled.  
"Excuse me but I need to talk to him to know every single detail and there is no reason to yell at me. I didn't take your wife away."  
"I know that you didn't take her away. It was that Gabriel guy…"  
"But still, I have to talk to your son. Alone."  
"No way, I won't let that happen. He's just five years old. It'd be traumatic for him to give a statement at this age."  
"Daddy, I want my mommy back. And if that means that I have to talk to him I'll do it… Please" Aiden looked at Jim with the same look Melinda always made when she wanted to convince him to let her do something he didn't really like.  
"Okay, but I want to watch and hear what you are talking about. Just in case he gets stressed or needs someone" Jim gave in.  
"Thanks daddy" Aiden hugged him.  
"Thank you, Mister Clancy. You can watch us behind the window over there plus you can use earphones to listen. But, please, don't disturb us."  
"I won't. I promise" Jim whispered trying not to cry. He was very proud of his son. He wasn't sure if he could have done this at his age. But he knew that Aiden was special. Special like his mother. Jim also knew that Aiden wouldn't have any problems to talk to the officers. To tell them everything excepting his gift. But still he wasn't sure if it was too much for him to take in. Loosing his mother, seeing her sitting in a dark basement, seeing her taken away again and making a statement. Aiden saw that his dad was worried about him.  
"Daddy, I'm fine. Don't worry" he finally said.  
"You are talking like your mommy. She always told me not to be worried."  
"Well…" Aiden said and went into the room and closed the door.

The officers were talking to him about 10 minutes when Jim received a text message. He slowly searched for his cell and looked at the screen. His heart skipped a beat at what he read. The message was from Melinda. He opened the message and read it. Tears were running down his cheek when he read it. One of the officers saw Jim standing in the hallway crying.  
"Can I help ya?" the officer asked.  
"My wife… I… I got a… Message…" Jim sobbed.  
"Can I read it please?" Jim handed him the cell and the officer read it, too. "Okay, stay here, I'm gonna talk to Officer Stanley" the officer said and went into the room. They talked about the message about five minutes. Then they both came out leaving Aiden alone in the room.  
"Mr. Clancy, it seems like your wife really is in danger. We have to find her. Could you please call her that we can localize her?"  
"Of course I can" Jim said and typed in Melinda's number into his cell. "No one is responding…"  
"Well, do you know which castle she's talking about?"  
"I think I do. Outside Grandview there is a forest… We used to go there for camping. There was an old castle close by. I think that's what she means" Jim explained the officers.  
"Okay, we'll go and check. We'll call you if we find her. Could you do us a favour?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Could you take your son somewhere he likes. Not home. You know, a place like the toy store? He needs to think about something different than his mom" Officer Stanley said.  
"Okay, we'll be at the mall. He loves to be there" Jim explained and turned to his son who was still sitting in the room. Aiden saw his dad looking at him and ran towards him. "Hey bud, we'll go to the mall now, okay?!"  
"Yes daddy" he said jumping up and down, forgetting for a moment that his mom was missing. "But what is with mommy??? I want to see her, please…"  
"We'll try to find her while you go to the mall" Officer Stanley said.  
"Okay" Aiden whispered.  
After saying goodbye Jim took Aiden's hand and brought him to the car and drove to the mall with him.

In the meantime the police arrived at the castle. When Gabriel heard the sirens he went to the room where Melinda was sitting.  
"GET UP" Gabriel shouted at her.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Melinda asked.  
"The police is coming. I think your bastard of husband called them. Oh, he's so dead. I'm gonna kill him just like your son" Gabriel suddenly had an idea but didn't tell Melinda about it. He grabbed her hair and walked away. Because of the pain she felt on her head when he started to walk away, Melinda had to get up, too and followed him. They went upstairs. There he lifted her up and brought her to the car and threw her roughly in the back. Then he drove off. Melinda couldn't see where they were driving because all of the windows were covered with blankets. Suddenly the car stopped. Gabriel got out, locked it and went away.

Aiden was running towards the toy store while Jim was trying to catch up without losing a single sip of his coffee. Suddenly Jim felt a presence and didn't see his son anymore. He thought that he may be at the toy store in order to look for some new items. So he slowed down a bit and walked there. When he arrived he entered it.  
"Oh, hey Mr. Clancy. Where's Aiden?" the assistant asked. Everyone in the store knew Melinda and Jim because Melinda used to take Aiden to the mall once a week when he was younger. They always stopped by the toy store then. All the shop assistants were in love with him since they found him really cute.  
"Hey, he was running towards the store and suddenly I didn't see him anymore. So I thought he'd be here. Didn't you see him?" Jim responded.  
"I was helping a customer a few minutes ago. Maybe he's here but I didn't see him?!"  
"Yeah, could be possible. If it comes to toys he's like in another world. I just hope that my bank account will survive it" they laughed.  
"I know this question is sounding weird but is Mrs. Gordon alright? I didn't see her in a long time" the assistant wanted to know.  
"I don't know if she's alright…" Jim answered sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that she abandoned you and her son. She always seemed to love you both more than anything else in life."  
"She didn't abandon us… At least not by her free choice…"  
"What does that mean? Is she…?"  
"I don't know. She was taken away and we don't know where she is."  
"I am so sorry… I really am. You know what? Go to your son if you find him here and let him pick any toy he wants. We'll gift it to him."  
"Thank you" Jim said.  
"You're welcome."  
"Could you do me a favour?" he asked.  
"Of course, what is it?" she wanted to know.  
"If you see him could you please tell him that I'm looking for him?"  
"Sure. I'll bring him to you then."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem" she said as a customer wanted to pay. Jim turned around and walked to Aiden's favourite part of the store but there he wasn't. Jim panicked a bit. Suddenly there was an announcement through the speech boxes.

Excuse me for disturbing your shopping. We found a backpack. It looks like it belongs to a kid between 5 and 7 years. It's black and inside is a note saying that it belongs to Aiden Lucas Clancy. Please pick it up at the information center. Thank you for listening.

Jim didn't really pay attention to the announcement. He went back to the shop assistant.  
"I didn't find him" he told her sadly.  
"Mr. Clancy, what are you still doing here?" she asked.  
"I was looking for my son. Why are you so surprised about seeing me here?"  
"I'm surprised because there was an announcement saying that you can pick up the backpack of your son at the information center. I thought that you've already gone there."  
"I think I was lost in thoughts because I didn't hear it."  
"Oh, okay. I think you should go there."  
"Yeah, see you soon. Bye" he said, turned around and left. He was so fast that he didn't even hear the assistant wishing him luck. Jim ran through the whole mall until he reached the information center. He knocked at the door and entered.  
"Excuse me" he said to the man sitting in front of a computer.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" the man asked.  
"You made an announcement that you found a backpack belonging to Aiden Lucas Clancy. I want to pick it up."  
"And you are? Sorry, but I have to ask this."  
"Sure, I'm Jim Clancy, his father. Do you want to see my passport?"  
"No, that's okay. I only believe you" he said, stood up and went away. A few seconds later he came back with the backpack in his hands. He handed it to Jim.  
"Thank you" Jim said and opened it. Everything was still there. Then he noticed two little pieces of paper. He took them out and read the first one. It was about a ghost Aiden and Melinda had crossed over a few days before. Tears were running down his cheeks on the thought of the happy times. Then he read the second note. It was written with capital letters.

_'__DON'T WORRY ABOUT AIDEN. HE'S OKAY. TGS'_

**Please review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"TGS? What does that mean?" Jim thought out loud. Because he knew that Aiden was taken away, too, he decided to go back to the police station.

In the car Melinda was still lying on the backseat when the door was opened and something was thrown in. Melinda didn't react on it until the door was closed again. She looked on the floor and couldn't believe what she saw… When she leaned down the door of the driver seat was opened. Gabriel sat down and drove off. As much as it hurt Melinda she couldn't take care of the male person lying on the floor of the car. It was killing her. Tears were running down her cheeks and dropped on the person's head. Suddenly he opened his eyes but he didn't have the time to react in any way because Gabriel seemed to slow down and pull off the car. And indeed he did. Gabriel opened the door and got out of the car. Then he opened the backseat door, took the person off the floor and brought him away. Then he came back and lifted Melinda and brought her to a cabin in the woods. In there he brought her to a cold room with only one bed in it. He put her down next to the other person on the bed. Then he left. She waited for some minutes until she moved a bit in order to talk to the other person.

Meanwhile Jim arrived at the police station. He went to the counter where one of the officers from earlier that day sitting there with a book, reading. Suddenly he (the officer) looked up.  
"Oh. Hello Mr. Clancy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the mall with your son?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that's where I've been until he disappeared…" Jim answered.  
"What do you mean by "disappeared"?"  
"Suddenly he was away. That's what disappeared means" Jim said a bit pissed.  
"Okay, okay, I get it. What was the last time you've seen him?"  
"It was about 2 hours ago. I found his backpack with a note in it" he handed the note to the officer. He read it and brought it to the lab for finger prints or any other signs. Jim sat all the time at the station with a coffee in his hands. He waited for any results on the paper's teat. Suddenly his cell rang. He immediately grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It read "Faith". He picked it up.  
"Mom?" he asked.  
"Hey Jim, what's up? Why aren't you at home? Didn't you want to play outside with Aiden?" she asked.  
"Well, yeah, the thing is…"  
"Jim, tell me. You got me worried."  
"Could you please come to the police station?"  
"What? Why are you there?"  
"I'll explain it later to you."  
"Okay. I'll be there in about 10 minutes" she hung up the phone.

About 15 minutes later a very hysteric Faith ran into the room.  
"Jim?" she walked over to him.  
"Hey mom" he whispered.  
"Are you okay?" she asked feeling for him.  
"No, not completely."  
"What happened?"  
"This morning Aiden was all scared and didn't want to play with me anymore. He preferred going to the store with Melinda. He just loves the store…"  
"Jim, I don't get it. Did he have another nightmare or did a ghost show up?" she asked. Melinda and Jim had told Faith about Melinda's and Aiden's gift after he stayed over at Faith's, having a horrible nightmare because of a ghost. Faith first had trouble believing in it but now it was the most normal thing in the world for her.  
"A ghost showed up this morning. He made threads about Mel being in danger. That's why he wanted to stick like glue on her. Then Mel got missed. I picked Aiden up and we went to the police station."  
"So if you brought him here, where is my little love?"  
"I'm not done yet, mom. I got a message from Mel telling me that she was taken away. After that I went to the mall with Aiden and suddenly he was away. We found a note in his backpack telling us that he was taken away, too" he started to sob.

In the cellar room Melinda was worried how good or bad the other person would get through this.  
"Will you tell me if you need anything, honey?" Melinda asked her son.  
"Okay mommy. There's one thing you could do for me…" Aiden said.  
"What is it?" Melinda asked.  
"Could you please hug me?"  
"Of course… Come here" she took Aiden in her arms. He lightly started to cry. "Shhh… Aiden it's okay. Daddy will find us… He always found me…"  
"What about granny?"  
"Granny?" Melinda asked confused.  
"Granny is with daddy at the police station…"  
"What?"  
"She's there…"  
"Maybe daddy called her for support?!" Melinda thought out loud. "Erm, honey… Do you have your cell phone with you?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Switch it off. I have mine with me, too. We need to save our batteries as long as possible. I'm gonna text daddy now in order to tell him that you are with me. Otherwise he dies of worry" Melinda said while she wrote a message. When she was done with it the door swung wide open and Gabriel entered the room.  
"You!" he pointed at Aiden. "Go and sit down in the corner." Aiden looked at his mother who just nodded. So he went to the corner and sat down. Gabriel turned to him. "I'm gonna do something now and you'll watch…" he went to the bed and ripped Melinda's clothes off.  
"AIDEN… DON'T WATCH THIS!" Melinda suddenly screamed out.  
"YOU'LL WATCH OR I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH ME KILLING HER IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES BEFORE KILLING YOU."  
Because Aiden didn't want to see his mom getting killed he decided to watch Gabriel raping and hitting his mother. Because Melinda screamed all the time he knew that it was something very bad although he didn't understand what Gabriel was doing to her.

Suddenly Jim's cell vibrated in his pocket. He immediately took it out of it and opened the message.

Aiden is with me. Gabriel took him, too. Please find us asap! Love you, Mel3

"OMG. Gabriel has both of them…" he told his mother.  
"Who's Gabriel?"  
"He's Melinda's stepbrother… You know **T**om **G**ordon's **S**on… That's what TGS means" he got up, went to one of the officers and told him. The officer took Jim's cell and located Melinda's.

10 minutes later they knew where she was.  
"Mom, could you please go to our house and cook something? I bet they didn't eat all day. I'm gonna go with the officers" Jim asked his mother.  
"Of course, that's no problem. I just need the keys."  
"Thank you… You're an angel" he kissed her cheek and handed her the keys. Then she went off while Jim and some officers drove to the cabin in the woods.

_**Please review 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later they arrived with two ambulances and three cop teams. They ran towards the cabin and entered it. No one was seen there. Then they went to the cellar and searched in every room but there also was no one. Suddenly Jim noticed a little space in the wall half covered with a carpet. He went to it and saw another door. He told the cops to come with him. They entered the room and got shocked at what they saw.  
Aiden was still sitting in the corner while Melinda lay on the bed half naked and badly beaten up. She didn't move. Jim immediately ran to the bed and looked after her. Two cops went away and came back with the paramedics. Two of them carried Melinda out of the cellar while the other two were looking after Aiden. He seemed to be fine. Just a little shocked. Jim carried him out of the cabin. Gabriel was nowhere. He disappeared when he returned and saw the police van.

Jim and Aiden went to the hospital with Melinda. They all drove with the ambulance. Melinda was still unconscious. Jim held her hand while rubbing Aiden's back with the other one. They made it to the hospital within 10 minutes. There they rushed Melinda out of the ambulance and brought her to the emergency room. Jim and Aiden waited outside while Melinda was examined inside. Two officers came over and wanted to ask Aiden about what happened.  
"Excuse us but we need to know what happened to you and your mom" one of the officers said to Aiden. He looked up to Jim who nodded.  
"Sure. But I want to stay with daddy" he answered.  
"Okay, that's no problem" the other officer said while they were sitting down. "So how did Gabriel get you?"  
"I was running towards the toy store when suddenly someone grabbed me. I didn't see anything because Gabriel blindfolded me. The next thing I remember is being thrown on the floor of a car, seeing mommy on the backseat. Then the car stopped and I was brought into the cabin. A few minutes later mommy was brought in there, too. We wrote a message to daddy. After that he came back to us and told me to go to the corner and watch what he was doing with mommy…" Aiden stopped.  
"What did he do with her?" Jim and the officers asked in unison. Aiden stood up from his seat and sat down on Jim's lap.  
"He hit mommy. He took her clothes away. She screamed but he wouldn't stop."  
"Was he naked, too?" the officers asked.  
"Yes, and he put his pee thing into mommy's."  
"OMG. HE RAPED HER? I'M GONNA…"  
"Mr. Clancy, you won't do anything. We'll take care of him" one of the officers interrupted him.  
"Aiden, did you really have to see all of this?" Jim asked, a tear running down his cheek.  
"Yes, he told me to watch him or he'd kill us…" he said, starting to cry.  
"Hey… Shhhhhh… It's okay. You did the right thing" Jim calmed him down. "You couldn't have helped her in any way, okay?! We just should have been faster after getting her message… Gosh… I'm gonna go in there now. I want to know how my wife is. I need to see her now!"  
"You know that you can't go in there as long as the doctors are examining her!" one of the officers told him.  
"Yeah, I know. I should stay with Aiden" Jim responded and turned to his son. "Do you need anything?"  
"Yeah."  
"What?"  
"I want to be with mommy!"  
"You can't go to her. We'll look after her when the doctors tell us that it's ok."  
"B-b-but… I wa-want to b-b-b-be wi-with her" Aiden sobbed.  
"We will. But not now."  
"Excuse us, we'll go back to the station now and send you an officer over who will watch that no one but you and the doctors will go into her room" one of the officers said while they were standing up.  
"And Aiden, you did great!" the other officer said. Aiden didn't answer.  
"Could you please do me a favour?" Jim asked.  
"Depends on what it is" the officers said in unison.  
"Could you please call my mother and tell her that we're here. I told her to cook but she doesn't need to do it since it seems like we'd spend the whole day here."  
"Sure. We'll call her and tell her to come over!"  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome! Bye" then they went. Jim and Aiden were all alone now. Aiden was still crying.  
"Hey, what's wrong besides not being with mommy?"  
"I'm scared."  
"About what?"  
"What if he comes back? Mommy was scared of him, too."  
"You're safe, Aiden. I'm gonna protect you and your mommy, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Then a doctor came over to them.  
"We need to examine your son" the doctor, whose name was Dr. Heart, said.  
"Why?" Jim wanted to know.  
"We have to. We are working together with the police and they need to know if he is harmed, too" he explained.  
"Oh, sure. Aiden, do you want me to go with you?"  
"Yes, please, daddy."  
They got up and Jim carried Aiden to a room where he was being examined.  
10 minutes later they were done and went back. Right at this moment Faith arrived at the hospital and ran towards them.  
"Hey, how are they?" she asked Jim, not noticing that Aiden was on his lap.  
"Well, the little one here is fine. He just got examined and seems to be fine" Jim pointed at Aiden.  
"Oh, hey honey" she gave her grandson a kiss on his forehead. "And how's Melinda?"  
"We don't know. The doctors are still examining her. She's badly beaten up and Aiden told us…" Jim couldn't end his sentence.  
"He told you what?"  
"That… Gabriel… He raped her…" tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
"OMG. Can I help you in any way?"  
"No, you can't. I just want to see her. Oh, and sorry that I made you cook, for no one."  
"Sure, I understand you. You're worried about your wife. Don't apologize to me. You couldn't have known what happened to them."

Suddenly the door of the emergency room opened and the doctors came out. Jim immediately stood up with Aiden in his arms. He nearly had fallen asleep of exhaustion but now he was completely awake again.  
"How is she?" Jim asked the doctors.  
"Well, when we started examining her she hit us like she was scared of us. We had to give her a strong sedative to calm her down. Then we started the examination. Besides of all the bruises she has a sprained arm, wrist and waist and two broken ribs. The kidnapper didn't leave out one thing at her. We found some bad bruises on her thigh. It seems like she was raped what would also explain her way of acting before" Dr. Martin explained.  
"How is she now?" Jim wanted to know.  
"The sedative made her sleep. She won't wake up until tomorrow. The bruises and stuff will go away with no impact but I can't tell you how big the mental impact of being kidnapped and raped will be. We need to wait until she wakes up."  
"Can we go to her?" Aiden asked.  
"Actually I don't know if it is such a good idea but I think you can go to her for some minutes."  
"I want to stay with her, please" she started to cry again.  
"You know what? I'm gonna get you a bed and you can sleep in your mom's room. If that's okay with your dad. Because then he'd to stay here, too."  
"It's fine with me. I wanted to stay with my wife anyway."  
"Okay, the nurse will show you her room" Dr. Martin said and went away.  
Jim turned around and saw Faith talking to someone. He let Aiden down and walked over to her.  
"Jim, this is Officer Stanley. He's here to take care of Melinda" Faith introduced Jim to the guy she was talking to before.  
"Okay. Hello, I'm Jim Clancy, her husband and that's Aiden, our son" he pointed at Aiden.  
"Hello, I'm Oscar Stanley. Just call me Os. All my friends are calling me like this."  
"Okay, Os, just call me Jim." They shook hands. "Erm, mom, we're gonna spend the night here. You can go to our house if you want."  
"What? Aiden is staying here, too? Do you think that's a good idea?"  
"He wants to. It was his idea and I think we should let him. He had a hard day."  
"Yeah, okay, I understand. So I'm gonna go back home now but I'll be back in the morning… Ohhh… I totally forgot to ask how Melinda is?!"  
"It's okay mom. Let's say as the case may be…"  
"That doesn't sound good. I'm gonna go now. Bye. Bye, Aiden" she leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Bye, granny."  
Then the nurse came and brought Jim, Aiden and Os to Melinda's room. For the second time this day he was shocked about what he saw. Melinda was lying on the hospital bed. Her body was covered with tubes which were observing her vital signs.  
"Why?" was all that Jim managed to ask.  
"It's just for us to be sure that she's okay" the nurse told him.  
"Okay." The nurse left.  
"Daddy?" Aiden asked.  
"Is she…?" Aiden sobbed so hard that he couldn't end his sentence.  
"No, she's alive. If she was dead she'd told us or she'd have showed up as a ghost. Do you see her anywhere?"  
"No, I don't see her…"  
They walked towards the bed and Jim sat down on a chair next to it. Aiden sat down on his lap. Both just watched Melinda in her bed. She looked tiny, pale and vulnerable. They stared at her for what seemed like hours. A nurse came in with a bed for Aiden.  
"I'm sorry, but we just can give you one bed because we need the other ones" she said.  
"It's okay. We'll manage. Thank you" Jim said.  
Then the nurse left. Because it was getting late Aiden went to bed while Jim was holding Melinda's hand. After some more hours he fell asleep, too.

_**I have i „big" surprise in store for you guys… **__**Stay tuned and COMMENT!!! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of the night he felt her hand moving in his. He woke up and looked at her. Suddenly there was a long beep from the machines.  
"NO… MEL… BE STRONG! YOU NEED TO STAY STRONG… WE NEED YOU!" Jim screamed and called for the nurses. They came in with some doctors. They wanted to bring Jim out of the room when they noticed Aiden in his bed.  
"Take the boy out" one of the doctors shouted.  
Jim took Aiden and went out with him in his arms. He stood outside watching the doctors working on Melinda. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Aiden still was asleep.

The doctors were working on her for hours while Jim and Aiden were waiting outside the room. Suddenly Aiden woke up.  
"Daddy? Why are we outside?" he asked.  
"The doctors told us to go out."  
"Why?"  
"Mommy isn't feeling good and the doctors need to examine her again."  
"Will she get well again?"  
"I don't know but I hope so" Jim responded.  
Suddenly Aiden was staring to one point where no one was standing.  
"What is it buddy?" Jim asked.  
"Daddy, would you please let me down. I need to talk to someone."  
"To whom?"  
"The ghost… You know… The one who knew what was going to happen."  
"Okay, but I will stay with you!" he let Aiden down.  
"Will she be okay?" Aiden asked the ghost.  
"I am not allowed to tell you" he answered.  
"But I need to know. Please… I want my mommy back…"  
"I am sorry, but if I'm gonna tell you what's going to happen something bad will happen afterwards. And I don't want to risk this."  
"And how did you know what Gabriel had planned. Who are you by the way?"  
"I'm one of your and your mother's guardian angels. I was spying Gabriel. That's how I knew."  
"You're our guardian? But why did you let this happen then?" Aiden wanted to know.  
"If this hadn't happened something worse would have!"  
"So we have to be thankful for what has happened?"  
"It's much better than the other thing believe me!" the ghost said and disappeared.  
Aiden told Jim everything what happened. Then they sat down on the chairs in front of Melinda's room. There they waited for some more hours until the doctors came out.  
"What is with her?" Jim and Aiden asked in unison.  
"She had problems to breath. But we don't know why. She was stable enough to breath on her own."  
"She WAS stable?" Jim asked.  
"Yeah. Because she stopped breathing there wasn't enough oxygen in her brain. She's in a coma and we don't know if she will ever wake up again."  
"What? Why? You told me before that she'd be okay. A coma is nothing I associate with 'being okay'!"  
"We couldn't know that this would happen. It never happened before!"  
"Can't you do anything to wake her up?"  
"There's always a possibility to wake people up but she could take away some bad damages" Dr. Martin explained.  
"Damn…" Jim kicked against the wall.  
"We're giving her some medicines which will support her to wake up. That's all we can do for her at the moment. And she needs her family more than ever now. She needs to feel someone really close next to and supporting her."  
"Okay… I am here for her and so is our son. When can we go back to her?"  
"You can go in as soon as the nurses come out. Please don't touch anything in there. We need all the machines to control every sign she is showing. Maybe we missed something important?! If we did we will find it soon."  
"Thank you" Jim said. Then Dr. Martin left.  
"What does coma mean?" Aiden asked.  
"That mommy is in a deep deep sleep for some time…" Jim explained and knelt down.  
"How long?"  
"I don't know. I hope not too long… She can't leave us…" he started to cry. Aiden hugged him.  
"I want to see her daddy…" Aiden whispered.  
"We'll go to her when the nurses came out. But you have to know that she has many machines around her, controlling her signs. We're not allowed to touch them."  
"Oh, okay… When will the nurses come out?"  
"I think they'll go in a few minutes."  
A few minutes later the nurses came out. Aiden and Jim went inside the room. They saw tubes and machines but no Melinda. Then they walked closer to the bed and saw her even more tiny, pale and vulnerable than before.  
"Am I allowed to hug her?" Aiden wanted to know.  
"Sure you are. But you have to take care that you don't move the tubes and stuff" Jim answered.  
Aiden climbed into the bed and hugged Melinda. Then he gave her a kiss on her cheek and fell asleep next to her. Jim decided to let him sleep there, kissed Aiden's forehead and covered him with a blanket. Then he sat down next to the bed, kissed Melinda's cheek, took her hand and stroked it.

**Lol… High drama… :P**

**Please comment :D**


	8. Chapter 8

5 weeks had passed by since Melinda went into the coma. Jim and Aiden visited her everyday, telling her about their days and the newest gossip. The whole room was filled with flowers from friends, customers and of course Jim and Aiden.  
Today was Jim and Melinda's wedding anniversary which made it harder for Jim to go to the hospital. In the morning he was sitting at home, looking at some wedding pictures, trying not to cry. Aiden was upstairs in his room.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Jim didn't want to pick it up. Aiden ran down the stairs and answered it. Then he walked over to his father.  
"Daddy, he wants to talk to you…"  
"Aiden, I don't want to talk to anyone."  
"But you have to."  
"Why? Who is it by the way?" he asked.  
"It's Dr. Martin…"  
"WHAT?" Jim interrupted Aiden.  
"He wants to talk to you" he handed Jim the phone.  
"Hello…?"  
"Hello Mr. Clancy. I'm sorry to bother you but you have to come over as soon as possible."  
"Why? What's wrong with Melinda?"  
"I can't tell you over the phone. Could you please come?"  
"Sure… I will be there in 10 minutes" Jim said, hung up the phone and turned to Aiden.  
"Is mommy okay?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I have to go to the hospital now."  
"I want to come with you."  
"I don't think that this is a good idea…"  
"Daddy, please" he cried.  
"Okay… We have to go now!"  
They drove to the hospital. When they arrived they immediately saw Dr. Martin in front of Melinda's room, waiting for them.  
"Hey doc" Jim shook the doctor's hand.  
"Hello. Thank you for coming."  
"So? What's wrong with her?"  
"Her signs have changed…"  
"In a good or bad way?" Aiden asked.  
"In a good way. It seems like she's waking up soon."  
"When?" Jim and Aiden asked in unison.  
"She should be awake within the next two hours. We need you to comfort her when she does and to call us because we have to remove the oxygen."  
"Yeah, sure. No problem" Jim said smiling.  
Then the doctor left. Jim embraced Aiden.  
"So mommy is fine now?" she asked.  
"I don't know. But at least she's getting better. It's like she knows what day it is!"  
"What day is it?"  
"Today, 9 years ago, we got married" Jim told his son. Then they went into the room. There the waited for 30 minutes, watching Melinda.  
Suddenly her hand moved and her eyes slowly opened.  
"Mel, honey…" Jim was stroking her head.  
"I'm gonna go and get a doctor" Aiden said running out of the room.  
"Mel, can you hear me? Push my hand if you can hear me…" Jim said.  
Melinda slightly moved her hand towards Jim's and pushed it. He smiled at her. She tried to smile back but the tube in her throat didn't let her do it. Then Aiden came back in. He ran towards the bed.  
"Mommy… You're awake!" he smiled.  
Then the doctors came in. they told Jim and Aiden to let them some space.  
"Melinda, you have to cough while we remove the oxygen tube, okay… 1… 2… 3…" Dr. Martin removed the tube while Melinda coughed. "Your throat will be dry for some hours now and talking won't be easy but you'll feel better!"  
Melinda nodded her head. Then the doctors left. Jim and Aiden went towards the bed again. They both gave Melinda a kiss.  
"How are you?" Jim asked.  
"Okay" Melinda whispered.  
"You can't imagine how happy you're making me."  
"Why?"  
"Because today's our anniversary and you woke up… Two reasons to celebrate it."  
She smiled. Jim leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss.  
"Phew" Aiden said while Jim and Melinda laughed.  
"Is it because I'm lying in bed or did you grow, baby? She asked Aiden.  
"I grew a bit" he answered.  
"In fact we had to go shopping because he grew out of all of his clothes" Jim added.  
Melinda smiled and yawned.  
"Are you tired, honey?" Jim wanted to know.  
"A bit" she answered.  
"Then sleep…"  
"But I want to talk to you!"  
"If you're tired you have to sleep. You won't get better if you don't!"  
"Okay. I'm gonna sleep but please stay with me?!" she looked from Jim to Aiden and back to Jim.  
"Of course we will" Jim and Aiden said in unison.  
Melinda closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Aiden climbed into bed with her and snuggled up. As a reflex Melinda put an arm around him. Jim held her other hand. They stayed like this for some minutes until Dr. Martin came back in.  
"I thought that she might be asleep by now" he said.  
"Yeah, we talked for some minutes and then she got tired."  
"That's normal. When she wakes up again we need you two to leave because we need to see if she remembers anything about being kidnapped. I guess she'll need a therapy."  
"Because she might have a trauma…" Jim said to himself.  
"Yes. We need to take care of that as soon as possible."  
"Sure. I'll take Aiden to the cafeteria then."  
"Thank you" Dr. Martin said and left. Jim went back into the room. He noticed that Aiden had fallen asleep, too. He sat down next to them and stroked Melinda's head.

A few hours later Melinda woke up again. She looked down and saw Aiden lying next to her. Then she turned around and saw Jim sleeping on the chair next to her. She slightly moved and woke Jim up.  
"Morning sleepyhead" Jim said sleepy.  
"As if you weren't" Melinda responded.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Don't know. I had a strange dream."  
"What about?"  
"I was in a cabin with someone and I didn't want to be there…"  
"Do you know who brought you there?"  
"I think it was Gabriel… But I'm not sure…"  
"I think you should talk to a doctor" Jim said to her.  
"Why?"  
"Because of the stuff that has happened to you…"  
"What happened?"  
"Your dream happened."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's hard to explain. I'm gonna go and get a doctor" Jim told her, got up and went out of the room. Melinda tightened her embrace to Aiden a bit and he woke up.  
"Mommy?"  
"What is it, baby?"  
"Nothing… I thought that I dreamt about you waking up of the coma."  
"No, you didn't. I'm here and I always will be!"  
"Okay, mommy. I love you!"  
"I love you, too." Aiden snuggled up to her and fell asleep again.  
Then Jim and Dr. Martin came in.  
"Hello Melinda" the doctor said.  
"Hello" she looked to him and then to Jim.  
"We need to examine you one more time and we have to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
"Because we need to know why you were in that coma and if you remember anything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everything that had happen to you."  
"What happened?"  
"That's what we want to know from you" Dr. Martin responded.  
"Oh… Okay."  
"Mr. Clancy could you please take your son while we'll do the examination on her?"  
"Sure I will. But we'll stay here. I want to be there for her" Jim said and Dr. Martin left.  
"No, Jim, it's okay. Take him home. I don't think it's good for him to be here for too long. I'll call you when I'm back, okay?"  
"Nothing is okay. I won't leave you alone!"  
"Jim…"  
"No, Mel, you just woke up. I want to be with you. We waited for so long until you woke up…"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Don't be."  
"No. I really am sorry for making you worried."  
"You know that I'm worrying all the time!"  
"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that a hospital is not a good surrounding for Aiden. I think he should been brought home."  
"Well, in that case I'm gonna call my mom and she'll pick him up and take a look at him. I still won't go…"  
"Fine. Let Faith take him. I can't make any instructions for you."  
"Okay. So you'll go to the examination while I'll call my mom."  
"Okay."  
Then a nurse came in and brought Melinda to the examination room.

Jim took his cell phone and called Faith.  
"Hello?" she answered the phone.  
"Hey mom, it's me" he said.  
"Hey honey, is everything alright? How's Aiden?" she didn't ask about Melinda because she didn't want to upset him.  
"Yeah, everything's alright. Aiden is fine. Actually he's the reason why I'm calling."  
"What are you trying to tell me?!"  
"Well, Melinda woke up a few hours ago and…"  
"What??? She woke up? That's great news. Wait a minute, today's your wedding anniversary, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. Anyway she needs to get examined again and she doesn't want him to stay here at the hospital…"  
"And you want to stay with her and I shall come and pick up Aiden and look after him, right?" Faith interrupted Jim.  
"Yes, please."  
"Sure. I'll be over in 20 minutes. Where will you be then?"  
"We're in Melinda's room because he's asleep and she already is on that examination."  
"Okay, I'll hurry."  
"Thank you, mom!"  
"No problem. See you then. Bye" she hung up even before Jim could say goodbye to her.

**Please review 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Melinda was in a light blue room with three doctors. She was lying on a bed while they were examining her. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable by them touching her and she collapsed. She was kicking around and screamed. The doctors tried to calm her down but they failed. They called on the station for some other doctors to help them. Some nurses brought a sedative to calm her down but the doctors didn't want to use it because the last time they did it she was in a coma afterwards. So they held her tight, took off some blood from her and sent it to the lab. They put and oxygen mask on her moth and nose and tried to make her breath properly.  
"Please call Dr. Finn. We need to make an appointment for Melinda with her" Dr. Martin said to one of the nurses.

Faith just arrived at the hospital and ran trough the corridors towards Melinda's room. There she saw Jim standing at the bed where Aiden was sound asleep. She silently walked in.  
"Hey" she whispered.  
"Hey mom. You were fast. Were you racing?"  
"No, I wasn't. How's Melinda?"  
"I don't know. Neither a doctor nor a nurse showed up. I don't know if it is a good or a bad sign…" he said worried.  
"Hey… Come here" she hugged him. "You know that she's strong. She just woke up of that coma and she will be healthy soon!!!"  
"God I hope so" Jim tried not to cry.  
"I know she will recover! She's strong. She made it through the hardest."  
"Thank you mom."  
"You're welcome."  
"I guess you should take Aiden home now."  
"Okay. But I think I should go to your house. You know if he wants to come back in the morning its way easier and not so far than my house."  
"That's a great idea. Take my keys. I won't come home tonight anyway. I'll spend the night here. I want to see how she is…" he handed her the keys.  
"Okay" she picked Aiden up. "If he wants to come here in the morning I'll call you."  
"That's a good idea. How can I thank you?"  
"Don't be silly, Jim! It's normal that family members are helping each other in bad situations. And you know that I love to have him around."  
"Sorry, I can't control my feelings at the moment."  
"It's okay. I understand. I'll go now. See you tomorrow!" she said, lifted Aiden and carried him.  
"See you" Jim answered and kissed Aiden's forehead.

2 hours later Dr. Martin came walking over to Jim.  
"How is she?" Jim asked for the second time this day.  
"Well, examining her wasn't easy. She had a panic attack. I think it's related to the rape. She needs a therapy and we already called someone who is specialized to cases like hers. She'll have her first appointment tomorrow."  
"She had a panic attack? Why didn't you come to me? Did you do any treatments?"  
"We're pros and we know how to stop something like that. Although in her case it wasn't really easy. We didn't want to give her the helping sedative because last time she was in a coma afterwards and we didn't want to risk this again."  
"OMG… Is she okay now?"  
"Yes, she's okay. But she could always get an attack again."  
"Can I go to her?"  
"That would be a good idea. But you have to know that she will get another attack if she gets touched. Because of the coma her brain couldn't process all the memories about the kidnapping."  
"Okay, thank you for the information doctor!"  
"You're welcome. Come on I'm going to show you where she is" he said and went towards a room. Jim followed him without any answer. They walked through a few corridors until Dr. Martin stopped. "Here we go" he said.  
"Thank you" Jim answered and entered the room. He saw Melinda lying on the bed. She was shaking a bit. "Hey honey. What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" he wanted to know.  
"Nothing. Everything's okay" she responded silently.  
"I don't think that everything's okay. You had a panic attack."  
"It's nothing. Don't be worried."  
"But I am worried."  
"You really don't have to be. I'm okay" she tried to convince him although she wasn't completely alright.  
"You know that I'm always worried about you and that will never change."  
"Why? Why are you like this? How do I deserve you?"  
"I'm like this because I love you and believe me you deserve more than I can give you!"  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, that's my final statement. I don't want to talk about this now."  
"Okay, but please calm down. We can talk about this another time. But you have to believe me that I really love you with all of my heart. I love you for what you are and nothing else matters, okay?"  
"I love you, too, Jim."  
Jim leaned down a bit and gave her a small but tender kiss. Jim didn't want it to last too long because there was the risk of Melinda having another panic attack and he didn't want to see her in that condition. After the kiss he sat down on the edge of her bed. She sat up a bit.  
"Jim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you please do me a favor?"

**Please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

"Depends on what it is…" he answered her question.  
"Could you please hold me?"  
"Are you sure you want that? I mean I'd love to hold you but do you think that this is a good idea?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked!"  
"Okay, of course I will hold you!" he sat down behind her and put his arms around her waist. They she laid back on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Honey, please tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?! In this case we could always change the position or I'll leave you alone in bed…"  
"I'm fine. I want to feel you close. I guess I just need a hug right now."  
"Okay, but still tell me if you need anything or if I can help you."  
"Right now you would help me a lot if you wouldn't be so soft on me."  
"Okay, I'm silent before you're going to kill me."  
"I won't kill you! Where's Aiden by the way?"  
"He's at home. My mom picked him up and brought him there because he was tired and fell asleep and the doctors wanted us to leave you alone here. But I just couldn't leave. Not now, not ever."  
"Why did they say that? You're just the best, Jim."  
"Because of the examination and stuff. I didn't really get their point. All I know is that I can't leave you here on your own. The past five weeks were so hard. You know to go to bed, knowing that you won't be in there the whole night."  
"Well, that's what I have to go through when you're on a night shift."  
"Yeah, well, I've never been on a night shift for 5 weeks, Mel. I get your point though. I promise you I'll do my best not to get the night shifts too often."  
"Don't promise anything you can't influence…"  
"I will talk to my boss and ask if that would be a problem… I'll do it first thing in the morning, I promise!"  
"Okay…" Melinda said and moved to comfort her a bit more. After a few minutes Jim noticed that Melinda had fallen asleep. Her breaths were heavy and her head was moving to the right on her shoulder. Jim put it back on his chest. Melinda was in a deep, dreamless sleep. For Jim it was a miracle that she was sound asleep. If he'd been in her situation he wouldn't have slept for months afterwards. He couldn't understand how someone could ever hurt her the way Gabriel did. On that thought he put his arms a bit tighter around her as if it would protect her from the past. They stayed in this position for three and a half hours until Melinda woke up again. When she started to move her feet Jim immediately looked at her.  
"Good morning, honey" he whispered in her ear. She didn't answer what seemed odd to him. Then she looked up to him and kissed him softly on his lips.  
"Morning" she finally answered.  
"Did you sleep well?" he wanted to know.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't have a dream… Neither a bad nor a good one."  
"That's good. Wanna eat something?"  
"No, I'm not hungry. Thanks."  
"But you have to eat something. You didn't eat proper in 5 weeks now."  
"You're right, I should eat something." She said.  
"Wow…"  
"What?"  
"You didn't even try to fight with me about it?!" he was stunned.  
"Why should I? There's no reason to fight with you. I get your point."  
"That's new" he smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go and get you something to eat."  
"Okay."  
Jim stood up and left the room. He went downstairs to the cafeteria and got some pasta and a piece of chocolate cake. Then he went back to Melinda's room. There he knocked at the door but didn't get an answer. Because he thought that she might be in the bathroom, he entered the room. He looked around and found her asleep in bed. She seemed to have a nightmare. She was kicking and murmuring. Jim put down the pasta and cake on a table next to the bed. He couldn't decide if he should wake her up or let her sleep. So he lifted her up a bit and sat down behind her again. Suddenly she stopped kicking and murmuring and snuggled up to him. He gave her a strange look on that sudden change. He made the decision that he had to call his boss now. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number.  
It rang a few times until he hung up.  
"Hello?" his boss, Jerry, answered it.  
"Hey Jerry, it's me, Jim!"  
"Oh, hey Jim. How's your wife?"  
"She's… Let's say okay… She would say that she's fine but actually she isn't."  
"What do you mean by 'she'd say'? Did she wake up?"  
"Yes, she woke up of the coma today and sleeps a lot. But the thing is… I just witnessed that she can't sleep well if I'm not around. I didn't talk to the doctors about it yet but I wanted to ask you if it would be possible that I won't get the night shifts anymore? Not just now… I mean like forever…"  
"First of all, that's a great thing! About your question… That would destroy the whole shift schedules… But we're here to help people and if Melinda really can't sleep when you're not around it definitely isn't healthy."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I guess I won't schedule you on the nights anymore. But the same rule as usual… If we need every man in an emergency I can't let you stay at home, okay?" Jerry offered.  
"Sure, I understand that. Thank you so much, Jerry. You can't imagine how much you're helping us!"  
"I guess I can't but the way you're acting right now tells me that it was really important for you."  
"Yes, it really was."  
"Okay Jim. I gotta go now. See you around when your holiday is over."  
"Which holiday?"  
"The one you just earned. I guess Melinda and Aiden need you right now very much, don't they?"  
"I guess so…"  
"So I don't want to see you here until Melinda has completely recovered, okay?"  
"Okay… But in case of emergency don't deny calling."  
"Sure I won't. See you. And tell Melinda to get well soon."  
"I will. Thank you. Bye" he hung up the phone.

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't hate me when you read this…. It's a **_**HARD**_** chapter!!! I warned you!!!**

It was 6pm now and Melinda still was asleep. He decided to wake her up because otherwise she wouldn't sleep at night anymore.  
"Mel… Honey, wake up…" he whispered in her ear while he was rubbing her arm softly. She slightly began to move and turned around to face him with tired eyes.  
"What is wrong?" she asked him with a sleepy voice.  
"Nothing, I just thought that it is 6pm and if I wouldn't wake you up you'd have problems to sleep this night" he explained.  
"Good point… Thank you, Jim."  
"Are you hungry now?" he wanted to know.  
"Actually yes… I'm starving!"  
"That's good. I brought you some pasta and a piece of cake but I guess the pasta is cold now…" he said and called for the nurse. One of the nurses came running in.  
"What happened?" she wanted to know.  
"Nothing happened. The thing is I bought something to eat for Melinda but she had fallen asleep. Now it is cold. Is there the possibility to reheat it?" Jim asked.  
"Sure. Give it to me. I'm gonna bring it in the kitchen and then back to you, okay?"  
"Thank you!" he handed her the plate of pasta. Then she left. There was silence in the room for some minutes. Then Jim decided to tell Melinda about what happened before. "Honey, we need to talk…"  
"What about?" she asked worried.  
"About you…"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, when I came back from the cafeteria you seemed to have a nightmare. You were murmuring and kicking in your sleep. Then I sat down behind you again and it stopped…"  
"You're right… I was in this cabin again. I guess it has something to do with a new ghost. I really need to figure out what it is."  
"Mel, it's not about a ghost… It's about you!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have to find it out yourself. I can't tell you."  
"Why can't you?"  
"Because the doctors told me so. You have to find out yourself or not… But back to topic. Because you couldn't sleep I called Jerry and I won't get scheduled for the night shift anymore. Of course I have to work at night if there's a big emergency but not on a regular basis."  
"What? You risk your job for me. You can't do that."  
"Mel, that's my decision and Jerry actually is fine with it. He also told me not to come to work until you're completely recovered!" Jim told her.  
"When did you see him?"  
"I didn't see him. I called him after your nightmare."  
"I didn't hear that you were talking to anyone. I just know that all of a sudden I was laying more comfortable in my bed and the bad dream was away."  
"That probably was when I hugged you" Jim concluded.  
"Probably" Melinda repeated thoughtfully. Then someone knocked at the door and entered. It was the nurse with the reheated pasta for Melinda. She put it on the nightstand and went out of the room again. Melinda wanted to grab the plate but Jim was faster.  
"No way… I'm gonna feed you" he said in a deciding voice and took the plate.  
"And how do you want to feed me if you're behind me?" Melinda wanted to know.  
"I'm gonna get up and sit down in front of you and feed you."  
"But I want you to stay in this position. You're so comfy" she said playfully.  
"Well, in that case I have another plan" he played along with her game.  
"What is your idea?" Melinda asked a bit dirty.

Meanwhile Aiden was sitting at home in front of the TV. Spongebob Squarepants was running. Faith did the laundry because Jim didn't have the time to do it himself the past week. Aiden was at home. Aiden woke up at lunch time and was confused that he was at home. Faith had told him why they were there. Now Spongebob Squarepants was over and Aiden ran to his grandmother.  
"Granny" he hugged her.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked curious.  
"Nothing. Spongebob is over… Can we go to the hospital now? I want to visit mommy."  
"Honey, we can't go there now."  
"Why?" he wanted to know.  
"Because it's getting dark and I don't like to drive at night."  
"But it's not dark."  
"Not yet. In half an hour it will. But we can go there tomorrow, okay?" she offered him.  
"Okay" he said a bit sad.  
"Honey, don't be sad. I just don't want to have an accident. Your parents would kill me if anything would happen to you."  
"Okay, I understand…" Aiden said and walked up in his room. Suddenly he saw his parents. They were laying on Melinda's hospital bed. Jim held her like a newborn in his arms. Her head was resting on his left arm and he fed her some pasta with the spoon. She hugged him tightly and they shared a lot of kisses. Aiden made a disgusted face on that look. When Melinda had finished her pasta Jim took the cake and fed her with it. He didn't give her the time to chew because he immediately kissed her. There was chocolate crème on the cake which was now distributed all over Melinda and Jim's faces. Aiden's face had an even more disgusted expression now. He decided to go back downstairs to Faith in order to stop his connective vision to Melinda.

At the hospital Melinda and Jim still were in action. They were kissing what seemed like a miracle to Jim because Melinda still didn't seem to remember that she has been raped. She was the same person as before. They were making out but Jim didn't dare to touch her. Melinda noticed it but didn't want to destroy the moment. She just wanted to enjoy it. They were making out for one and a half hours. Then Melinda was tired again and they both fell asleep.

In the morning Melinda and Jim were woken up by Dr. Martin who came in order to bring Melinda to her first therapy session. Melinda didn't want to go there but Jim talked her into it. So she went with the doctor to the therapy room. There she sat down on the couch and waited for Dr. Finn. Then she came in. She was a small lady with long blonde hair. Melinda didn't say anything.  
"Hello, Miss Gordon, I'm Dr. Finn" she introduced herself.  
"Hello" Melinda answered shyly.  
"You don't have to be shy. You can talk to me about everything you want to. I won't tell anyone!"  
"I don't know why I'm here. There is no reason why Dr. Martin called you…" Melinda tried to explain.  
"I guess there is a reason but you don't even know it yourself."  
"And how do we find it?"  
"Well, are you open-minded?"  
"Erm…" Melinda was shocked. "Yes?!"  
"Good. So I think we should try it with hypnosis…" Dr. Finn thought out loud.  
"Hypnosis?"  
"Yes, maybe we'll find something in your subconscious?!"  
"Good point" Melinda said.  
"Okay. Lie down and make yourself comfortable…" Melinda lay down and looked at the doctor. The doctor said something and suddenly Melinda was in a trance.  
In her trance Melinda relived everything that had happened while she was kidnapped. She told everything to Dr. Finn and she wrote it down. She was shocked about what she heard. Melinda was talking for two hours until she finished her story. Then Dr. Finn brought her back to reality. Now Melinda remembered everything what had happened. She couldn't take it and ran out of the room before the doctor could say anything. She cried while she ran to her room. Jim was standing in front of the window when he heard the door open and closing. He turned around and saw a broken, crying Melinda standing in front of him. He went over to her and hugged her. She sobbed heavily in his chest.  
"Why?" she asked between sobs.  
"What?"  
"Why… Did… He… Do… Th-this?"  
"Honey, I don't know."  
"Did you… Did you know… It all the… Time?" she asked him a bit stunned.  
"Yes, I knew it but I wasn't allowed to tell you because it was something you had to find out on your own…" Jim explained her while he was rubbing her back.  
"How?"  
"How what?"  
"How can you… Still be so… Nice to me? I cheated on you…" she calmed down a bit.  
"No, you didn't. You didn't tell him to do it. That's the difference!"  
Suddenly Melinda had to think about the situation even more and forgot about that talk with Jim. She was lost in thoughts for some minutes. Then she broke apart in Jim's arms again. He lifted her and brought her to the bed. There he lay down with her and held her close. She cried for an hour until she was exhausted and just rested on Jim.  
"Why are you so nice and protecting to me with me although I cheated on you?" she asked him in a whispering tone.  
"For the last time… You didn't cheat on me. Gabriel did but not you! You didn't tell him to do this. He's too strong for you. He didn't give you the chance to defend yourself" he said in a calm and comforting voice.  
"But…"  
"No, Mel… There is no but. Aiden told me what happened weeks ago. For me it doesn't matter what Gabriel did. I mean, it's not like it doesn't interest me but my feelings for you won't change because of this. I can't tell you how much I love you. What we have is special and I don't want to lose it. Not now, not ever. You mean so much to me. You are the reason why I'm alive. You are everything to me. You, our love and family and our son are my world. You are the reason that I breathe and my heart beats. I can't express in words how much love I feel for you. All I know is that I can't live without you! Aiden can't either… He's the result of our love" Jim explained her. Melinda was stunned and couldn't say anything. All she could do was crying at the sweetness of her husband. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she finally managed to say something.  
"You're amazing… I love you." She didn't really get the part that Aiden saw her getting raped.  
"I love you, too."

**Please don't be mad at me now… Reviewing will make a new chap ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

They stayed in bed the whole time. Suddenly the door swung wide open and Aiden came running in.  
"MOMMY!!!" he came running to the bed and jumped on it.  
"Hey baby" Melinda said as if nothing had happened.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm okay…"  
"Mommy, I want to know the truth!!!" he said seriously.  
"Awww… You're sweet. You're acting in the same way your dad does" she told him.  
"What do you mean?" Aiden wanted to know.  
"Daddy always uses this sentence and now you, too. That's cute honey."  
"Mommy, I'm not cute… I'm a hard guy" Aiden said and Melinda and Jim had to laugh.  
"Let's go with hard, cute guy, okay?"  
"I can live with that. But you're changing the subject… How are you?"  
"I don't know how I feel" Melinda told her son.  
"Why not?"  
"Because of all you had to go through."  
"But for you it was harder!!! He hurt you."  
"Baby you don't have to be strong for me. It's my job!"  
"I'm not strong for you. I swear! This idiot hurt you. I just sat there…" Aiden said in a bit louder voice.  
"What did I tell you about those words?" Jim asked his son.  
"Sorry but he just is one."  
"I know but still you don't have to say words like this" Melinda told him. "And still… You were there. Maybe he didn't hurt you physically but mentally?!"  
"Mel, it happened 5 weeks ago. For him it's like any other ghost dream. He doesn't think about it so much. Believe me…" Jim threw in.  
"Okay…" Melinda looked to Jim and then back to Aiden. "Baby, why won't you come here to me?"  
"Dunno… I thought you didn't want me to come into bed to you" he answered shyly.  
"NO, it's okay for me. Just come here!!!" she opened her arms and Aiden came to her and Jim on the bed. Melinda hugged him tightly.  
"Mommy, I can't breathe anymore!"  
"Ouh sorry, baby" Melinda said and loosened the embrace.  
"It's okay…"  
They enjoyed their family hug.  
"Erm… Aiden where's grandma?" Jim wanted to know.  
"She said she wanted to do the groceries because, according to what she said, our fridge is emptier than empty. Why?"  
Melinda gave Jim a questioning look.  
"Well, yeah… I didn't have the strength to do this the past week because our anniversary came closer and it killed me not to know if we could spend it together or not" Jim explained Melinda and turned to Aiden then. "So she brought you here and left then?"  
"Yes, she wanted to bring me up here but I told her not to get off the car. So I got out and walked here all on my own" Aiden told them proudly.  
"Wow… You did great! You really grow up too fast! Yesterday you were my little baby and today you're a young little man" Melinda said with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry mommy. I still am your little baby but I don't need the diapers anymore, okay?"  
"Okay" she answered stunned at his maturity.  
Then someone knocked at the door.  
"Come in" Melinda said and Dr. Martin came in.  
"Oh, hello Melinda, Jim, Aiden" he said a bit confused.  
"Hello" they all said in unison.  
"Erm… Melinda, how do you feel?"  
"I'm okay. Therapy wasn't that great but physically I'm fine" she said honestly.  
"Okay, that's what I wanted to hear."  
"Why?" Jim wanted to know.  
"Because you can go home if you feel good enough to do it."  
"Of course I am!"  
"Yeah, I thought that you'd say this. The thing is we took some blood of you yesterday and we don't get any results because they fell down. So we need some more blood and then you can go home…"  
"Ouh, okay. When will you take the blood?"  
"I'll send a nurse to you as soon as I leave the room."  
"Okay."  
"BUT TAKE IT EASY! No physically work and definitely no stress. So the store means off limit for you!" Dr. Martin said to her.  
"Okay. I won't do anything. I'll just stay on the couch and let Jim do everything…" she said. 'As if' she added in her thoughts.  
"Okay" Dr. Martin said.  
"Thank you!" Jim and Melinda said.  
"You're welcome. That's my job!" he told them and left the room.  
Then a nurse knocked at the door and took some of Melinda's blood and left again.

After that Melinda got up, packed her stuff and put the bag on the bed. Jim and Aiden went to sign her discharge papers. Melinda sat down on her bed and waited for her men to come back. Then they finally returned.  
"You're back… What took you so long?" she asked while she hugged Aiden.  
"What do you mean?" Jim wanted to know.  
"You were away for like 15 minutes for just signing the papers" she explained.  
"There were quite some people and I called my mom to tell her the news. Then I signed the papers and came back. And it just took us 10 minutes!"  
"You know what, I don't want to fight now. I'm not in the mood now…" her eyes fluttered in a strange way.  
"Mel? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied. In fact she felt weak and sick but she just wanted to go out of the hospital. She knew that Jim would have let her there if he'd knon the truth.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, it's okay. Don't worry" her eyes went back to normal.  
"Okay… And just for the record… I am always worried" he told her.  
They left the room and went down to Jim's car. Then they drove back home.

When they arrived Jim took Melinda's bag and did the laundry. Melinda wanted to clean up the bathroom but Aiden took care of her and started to cuddle her so she couldn't work.  
"Baby, please go to your room and play a bit. I have to work."  
"No, mommy, the doctor said that you have to rest and you promised him. So please…."  
"Aiden…"  
"Mommy… Let's just go downstairs and watch some TV."  
"Okay, we'll go downstairs and watch some TV. But just for one hour! After that I really have to clean up…"  
"Okay. Come on. I don't want to waste a minute…" Aiden took her hand and leaded her to the living-room.

One hour later he was sound asleep and Melinda carried him up in his room. Jim saw her tucking him in.  
"Honey, weren't you two downstairs watching some movie?"  
"Yes, we were."  
"How did he come up here?"  
"I carried him" she told Jim.  
"Melinda…."  
"Jim, I really am okay!"  
"What did you promise to Dr. Martin?"  
"I didn't promise him anything… I crossed my fingers" she grinned at Jim.  
"You know that's something Aiden wouldn't do anymore. That's just childish!" he told her.  
"I'm not childish" she said mad at him but didn't want to yell because she didn't want to wake up Aiden. Then she went out of the room and into the bedroom. Jim followed her.  
"Melinda, I don't understand your behavior…"  
"There's nothing to understand, okay?!"  
"I don't think so…"  
"Why?"  
"You're hiding something…"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"I don't believe you… You don't seem like you're okay!"  
Melinda went over to Jim. She looked him deep in the eyes. She came closer to him and kissed him hard but passionate on his lips. She played on his lips with her tongue and asked for entrance. Jim opened his mouth and their tongues were playing together. She pressed him hard against the wall and started to remove his shirt. While she kissed him she explored his body with her hands. After that Melinda pulled off her shirt and bra. Jim started to touch her. Then she pressed herself against him while he pressed himself against her. Because he was stronger he pushed her to the bed. There they were laying down and covering each other with kisses all over their bodies. They played at each others jeans. They opened the buttons and removed the jeans. Now they were just laying there just with their under trousers. Then she removed his underwear. He did the same to her and rubbed himself against her.

Suddenly Jim stopped her.  
"What's wrong?" Melinda asked him breathlessly.  
"Melinda…"  
"What?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you trying to have sex with me?"  
"Because I want it… And you're ruining the moment now!"  
"Mel, I don't think that you want it… I think you just want to forget what happened to you and this won't help" he told her seriously.  
"That's not true. I think I know what I want and what not."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am…"  
"But I can't do it. I have a bad feeling about it. I think it's too early for you!" he explained her, stood up and took his boxers. Then he went back to bed and hugged Melinda.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because first, Dr. Martin told you not to overdo it and I already told you my second reason…"  
"Okay" she said sadly.  
"Don't be sad. I just want you to feel comfortable and I don't think that sex would make you feel any comfortable, okay?!"  
"Yeah… Can we talk?"  
"Sure. What about?"  
"About us…"  
"Us?"  
"Well, not us… More about our future…"  
"Okay" he said a bit sceptical.  
"Well… I don't know where to start…"  
"Take your time babe. Everything is okay. Just tell me when you're ready."  
"Okay. Thank you, Jim. You know…" she paused. "I…"  
"You…"  
"I have to start in another way…"  
"Alright."  
"You know when I dream about the future I dream about us… You and me… And our son. We're a strong family. But still… Something is missing" Melinda explained him.  
"What? For me it sounds perfect…"  
"It does?"  
"Sure… All I ever wanted was you, a child and becoming a doctor… And I reached all of it… So?!"  
"I'm not as happy as you are…"  
"Why not?"  
"Something is missing…"  
"What?"  
"I don't want Aiden to be alone…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want a second child, Jim."

**How will Jim react??? Stay tuned ;)**

**Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There's only one more chapter left ;)**

"Really?" he asked a bit confused but happy.  
"Yes, why not? Why are you confused about it?"  
"Well, if I can remind you… You never wanted to have a child and I always thought that you would be done with one?!"  
"I thought the same, too. But I have this feeling…"  
"What feeling?"  
"I don't know how to describe it. When I look at Aiden I feel guilty that he has no one to play with at home… I mean, yeah he has friends but that's not the same. And I thought it would be great to have another child."  
"Mel… That really is a great idea! God, I love you so much!" he kissed her passionately.  
"I love you, too" she answered after the kiss.  
"Are you really sure about that?" Jim asked seriously.  
"Yes, why not?"  
"I thought that…. You know sometimes people who went through the same thing as you did are wishing things and when they happen they aren't happy about it… And I couldn't take it if we had another kid and you'd think it was a mistake" he explained her.  
"I'm not like the others… You should know that, Jim. I know how much you'd want to have another kid. Do you really think that I'd play some games about that topic with you then?"  
"I don't know…" he whispered a bit embarrassed.  
"Hey…" she put her hands on his cheeks. "If I were you, I'd act the same way you do. I understand you, okay?!"  
"Sure, but you don't have to be brave for me…"  
"I'm not brave for anyone."  
"Okay…"

Suddenly the phone rang. Jim picked it up.  
"Clancy?"  
"Hello, Jim. It's Dr. Martin. I have the results of Melinda's blood test. Can I talk to her please?"  
"Yeah, sure" Jim faced Melinda. "Honey it's for you."  
"Okay, thank you." she took the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Melinda. It's Dr. Martin. I have the results of your blood test…"  
"Okay…" she said sceptically.  
"We found something…"  
"What?" she asked in shock.  
"How do I tell you this now… It would be better if you were here…"  
"Don't even try it. I won't come."  
"Okay… Well, you're pregnant… You're about 5 weeks along… Maybe 6." Dr. Martin told her. Melinda couldn't say anything. She just went pale and started to shake. Jim noticed it and took the phone.  
"Sorry Dr. Martin but we have to call you back" he said and hung up the phone. Then he sat up and faced Melinda. "Honey, what's wrong? What did he say?"  
"He…" she just couldn't tell Jim about her pregnancy. "How long have I been in this coma?"  
"5 weeks. Why?"  
"OH MY GOD…" she stood up, took her purse and run out of the house. Jim stood up, too, and followed her. He totally forgot about Aiden being alone at home now. Melinda ran and ran for minutes. She didn't have a plan where to go to. Half way Jim didn't see her anymore and went back home.

The next morning he woke up and thought that everything just was a dream. He turned to Melinda's side of the bed but she wasn't there. He got up and went downstairs in the kitchen. He looked around but didn't see her. So he went up again and looked into Aiden's room but there she wasn't. Melinda used to go to Aiden in the morning and snuggle up to him. Jim panicked because again he didn't know where his wife was and what was wrong with her. She never told him what Dr. Martin told her the day before. Suddenly the phone rang and Jim went downstairs to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Mr. Clancy. It's Officer Stanley."  
"Oh, hello…"  
"Well, I want to make it short… We found Gabriel. He came back to his house. We took and arrested him. He's in prison for the rest of his life now."  
"Thank god" Jim sighed.  
"I just wanted to let you know this" Officer Stanley told Jim.  
"Okay. Thank you!"  
"You're welcome."  
They hung up the phone. As Jim wanted to put it down he saw that the red light on the answering machine was blinking. He pressed it and couldn't trust his ears on what he heard.

"Hey Jim, it's me, Beth. I just wanted to tell you that Melinda is here. I guess she walked over. I found her on my porch this morning. Give me a call. Bye."

Jim immediately typed in Beth's number.  
"Hello?" Beth picked it up.  
"Hey Beth, its Jim."  
"Hey. I called you this morning but you didn't pick it up?!"  
"Yeah, I was talking to the police when you called."  
"Ouh… Why?"  
"They called me because of someone" he explained. He didn't know what Melinda had told her mother about Gabriel.  
"Okay…"  
"So Melinda is with you?"  
"Yes, I woke up this morning because I heard a knocking against the door. I went downstairs and opened it. There I found her. She was sitting there hitting the back of her head against the door. She didn't talk. She just stood up and hugged me. I guess she has been there the whole night. She looked exhausted. So I brought her up into her old room. She is asleep now. What happened last night?"  
"Okay… Thank god. At least I know that she is save. I don't know what's wrong with her. She got a call and after that she ran away…"  
"Ouh… Do you want to come over?" Beth asked.  
"I'd love to…"  
"So come here and bring Aiden. We can have lunch together if you want?!"  
"Yeah, sounds good. I'm gonna wake him up and then we'll drive to you."  
"Okay… So see you then" Beth said.  
"Yep. Thank you. Bye" Jim hung up the call, went upstairs and woke up Aiden. Then they both went to the bathroom to make themselves ready and drove to Hamilton.

**Please comment… It'll make me update faster!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here we go with the last chapter!!!**

When they arrived Aiden jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He knocked and waited until Beth opened it. Jim ran over to him. Then Beth opened the door.  
"Grandma" Aiden said and hugged her.  
"Hey Aiden… Hi Jim" she said a bit confused.  
"Hey" Jim said.  
"Come in." They went in. "Do you want to drink something?"  
"Yes… A cocoa, please" Aiden said.  
"No, I'm all set. Can I just go upstairs?"  
"Sure go ahead. Come on baby. We're gonna make you a cocoa now."  
Jim went upstairs and straight to Melinda's room. He didn't knock and just went in. There he saw her in a restless sleep. Again she was kicking and murmuring. He didn't want to wake her up because she really looked exhausted but her sleep couldn't be sound. So he woke her up anyway.  
"Hey, Mel…" he whispered. "Melinda" he said a bit louder and she opened her eyes.  
"Morning" she whispered.  
"Hey… How are you?"  
"We're fine" she said out of reflex.  
"We?" he had a questioning look.  
"I… I'm fine…"  
"Mel… Is there something you want to tell me?" he wanted to know.  
"Jim… I'm…" she stuttered.  
"What?"  
"I'm… Pregnant!"  
"That's great honey!"  
"No, it's not… It's not your kid."  
"Why?"  
"It's Gabriel's."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because he didn't use a condom and I'm something about five weeks along."  
"But we had sex, too…" Jim said seriously what made Melinda think. She didn't say anything.  
"I can't take it… We had so much trouble to get Aiden and now… This d**n bastard raped me once and I immediately get pregnant" she said crying. Then she went to the bathroom. Melinda didn't even give Jim the time to say anything. She came back 20 minutes later and was completely dressed.  
"Let's go home" she said. Jim and Melinda went downstairs, took Aiden, said goodbye to Beth and drove home.

About 8 months later…  
"Come on Mel… One more push and you got it" Jim said full of excitement, holding Melinda's hand. Melinda and Jim had decided to keep the baby since Melinda wasn't the type of person to kill or give away her baby. They also decided that they'd make a paternity test right after the birth. For them the result didn't really matter. It was Jim's baby. They just wanted to know it though. Melinda had been in therapy and was doing well. At night she still needed Jim next to her but not because of her past but because she and Jim were even closer now.

Now Melinda pushed and the delivery room was filled with the cries of a baby.  
"It's a girl" the nurse said and examined the baby.  
"You did great" Jim kissed her. Melinda fell back on the bed. She was exhausted and fell asleep. The doctors brought her to a room.  
A few hours later Melinda woke up again.  
"Hey honey…" Jim smiled at her.  
"Hi…" Melinda tried to sit up but failed out of exhaustion.  
"Lie down" Jim said.  
"But…. I want to see my children…"  
"Honey… We left Aiden at home with my mom."  
"And my daughter?"  
"OUR daughter… She's right next to your bed."  
Melinda turned around and saw the little bed next to her. She looked in it and for the first time she saw her baby girl.  
"Come here…" she took the baby out of the bassinet.  
"Mel, we have to give her a name…" Jim said.  
"I know. I'd like to call her Andrea… You know…"  
"You don't have to explain anything. Andrea is just perfect."  
"Hello Andrea… I'm your mommy!" Melinda smiled. The infant let out a little cry and fell back asleep. Jim and Melinda looked at each other and smiled.

A few weeks later Melinda got a letter with the result of the paternity test.  
"Jim, I'm scared."  
"Hey… Didn't we say that she's my daughter no matter what?"  
"Yes, we did. But I don't want Gabriel to be her birthfather…"  
"Honey, I'm her birthfather, okay?!"  
"Okay…" she slowly opened the letter and read it. Suddenly she had a smile on her face…  
"Does the result say what I think it says?" Jim wanted to know.  
"Yes… She's your daughter. You can read it yourself" Melinda handed him the letter but he trusted her and didn't take it from her but kissed her gently. Then Aiden came into the room. Melinda took Andrea in her arms and cradled her. Jim hugged Aiden. They all hugged each other in a big family hug.

The end

**Thanks for reading… Please tell me what you think of this fanfiction!!!! Please REVIEW!!! 3**


End file.
